Disfuntional Family
by kougaluv
Summary: mini squel to the story 'Late' contains mpreg, and affection from gaara and arguments. Gaaras family arrives at hinatas and neji confronts his uncle about his family!


hey this is the mini squel to Late! oh ya dont like mpreg...wtf get out of here.!! SHOOO SHOOO

pairings: nejixgaara kankuroxkiba

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NARUTO!! HEHEH

* * *

Since saying goodbye to naruto and the gang after the fighting incident the Kazekage family had made their way to the side of town were the Hyuga clan lived. Nyu ran up to a house and knocked on the door. Hinata Hyuga opened the door cautiously but smiled once she saw her guest had arrived.

"Come on in everyone your rooms are ready I borrowed a crib for Kyo from naruto." She said as they walked into the living room were tea and cookies were placed.

"I had some left over snacks from the family dinner yesterday." Nyu sat down on the couch munching on crackers.

"Thank you cousin for letting us stay the night." Said Neji taking a seat next to Nyu.

"No problem you had no where to stay. But I hope you don't mind we have another guest staying with us until you leave." As if on cue the figure came out of the kitchen on a dog. "UNCLE KIBA!" yelled Nyu as she got up from the couch running to hug Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba scooped up the girl and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"How ya doing squirt?"

"Fine you have the baby yet?" as if answering her question Kiba lifted his shirt to show everyone a very round abdomen. No one really understood how Kiba got the male pregnancy jutsu in him and when Kiba asked his mother. She said some clans when the first son is born they place a jutsu on him so that the clan will never die out. For example the Akamichi clan also placed the same jutsu on their first-born son for five generations even if they weren't gay. Anyways back to reality.

Gaara who was sitting on the couch burping Kyo spoke up.

"When's the baby due?"

"About two months. Then after she's born will have the wedding in suna."

" How do you know it'll be a girl?" Neji said sipping tea next to Gaara.

"Girls have always come first in my family and my mom said my ass is bigger then normal." Kiba laughed but the rest of the family didn't get the joke.

Kiba not really caring about the gag walked over to hold Kyo. Gaara passed Kiba the little one and sat down next to his husband. Kiba started rocking Kyo when he looked around. Gaara was cuddling in Neji's arms as he whispered soft words into Gaara's ear and Akamaru was watching Nyu was color with Hinata. Kiba looked down at his stomach as he felt a kick though Hinata talking to him knocked him out of his trance. "When is Kankuro coming? I thought he was coming with you Gaara?" asked Hinata interrupting Neji and Gaara's moment.

"He'll be here soon something came up he should be here tonight."

"How is Temari is she also coming as well?"

"Temari said as long as she finish's her paperwork on time then her and Jaime will head to Konoha."

Jaime was Temari's artificial inseminated little girl she was six years old blonde hair and brown eyes. Temari knew were the donor was from Konoha and that he was a ninja but other then that no more information was given. That didn't bother Temari though she had a beautiful little girl and was starting to date again.

"Well I hope he gets here soon." Said Hinata passing Nyu the blue crayon.

There was a knock on the door everyone looked at each other as if saying 'speak of the devil'. Hinata got up to get the door everyone else stayed were they were.

They heard some talking that sounded more like arguing. Kiba gave Kyo back to Gaara to see what was wrong.

Kiba was going to head to the door when he saw no point Hinata came back but not alone. Her father Hiashi and two Hyuga elders walked in the room eyeing Neji. It was quiet for a while even Kyo was to scarred to utter a sound.

"What brings you to Hinata's house uncle." Said Neji finally breaking the silence. Hiashi looked over to Neji and yelled "you!"

"Now what would you want with me?" Neji said sipping his tea arm still wrapped around Gaara's shoulder.

"You know very well that you were banished as a Hyuga from the Hyuga house hold." Yelled the Hyuga elder making Nyu wince from beside Akamaru. Neji noticing Nyu was scared called her over to his side.

"Hinata could you please show Nyu and Kyo to there rooms for the night. Its pass there bedtime."

Kiba looked over to Akamaru as if saying go with them. As Hinata took Nyu's hand and Kyo's tiny body in her arms leading them down the hall but something her father said disturbed everyone.

"That's right Hinata please take the demon children away." That was the last straw for Neji.

"My children Hiashi are not demons!"

"Well they certainly are abominations!" yelled a Hyuga elder about to add one more insult about Neji's children before he was interrupted.

"Enough!" everyone in the room looked towards Gaara as he stood and walked toward the Hyuga's.

"You!" he looks to Hiashi "have insulted my family for the last time. If you continue this I will have to consult the Hokage about how you treat the Kazekage and his family. Believe me she will not be happy. She has a wedding to plan the last thing she needs is trouble. Now if you would leave. My husband and I have to bid goodnight to out children." Hiashi stared at Gaara with a bit of fear until he said

"You husband was banished from here as a Hyuga he cannot come back unless he leaves you and your children and marries whom I arranged him to marry."

"But he is not a Hyuga. He gave that name up almost four years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"He took my name when we got married."

Hiashi and the elders stood in shock and embarrassment. Hinata came back over hearing the whole conversation walked up to her father.  
" I'm sorry but for the good of my guest I must as you to leave father." She showed her father the door as Kiba started to speak.

" I never knew your family banished you Neji."

Neji ignored him and kissed Gaara affectionately on the lips. When Hinata came back the kiss was broken. Neji glanced over to Hinata and Kiba.

" Were the kids asleep when you left the room Hinata?"

"Kyo was but Nyu was faking. I'm off to bed I'll leave a note for Kankuro for what room your in Kiba."

" Its okay. I'll just wait up for him."

Kiba said sitting on the couch flipping through a parenting book he'd been reading. "Don't stay up to late you and the baby need rest." Said Gaara as he and his husband made there way to their children's room. " Ya ya" mumbled Kiba finding the chapter he was on.

Neji opened the door to the children's room and Gaara and him walked over to see the kids. Akamaru was sleeping beside the crib with Nyu cuddling in his fur apparently not asleep.

"Nyu sweetie why aren't you sleeping?" Gaara whispered stroking her head. She looked at her parents with the blanket around her.

" I was waiting for that stupid old man to leave the house."

"Now Nyu you shouldn't call people names." Said Neji placing a pillow near Akamaru for Nyu to sleep.

"Why he called us demon children?" she said lying down on the pillow drifting her eyes. " I told him to stop and then he left so now its time for bed."

Nyu sighed "fine" and laid herself onto the sleeping dog. Gaara who had gone to check on Kyo had bent down to kiss Nyu on the head. Gaara nodded to Neji that they should go into there room that connected with the children's room. They made their way to their bedroom to fall asleep smiling.

_Two hours later…_

Kiba was still on the couch but only he had fallen asleep. A dark figure stood over Kiba and shook him slightly. Kiba was about to yell for help when he saw the face of the man in front of him. It was his fiancé Kankuro. Kiba smiled and kicked him in the stomach. "That's for coming late and giving me a heart attack."

Kankuro rubbed the spot were Kiba had kicked him until arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"This is for being so hot." Kiba kissed Kankuro passionately on the lips. Kankuro's hands roomed Kibas body until he felt a kick on his hand.

"You're getting big." He said licking Kiba's neck. Kiba nodded loving the way Kankuro kissed his neck like that.

"Your mom still hate me?" Kankuro said as he stopped kissing Kiba smirking. Kiba grinned pulling his fiancé towards there room.

" Yup but she says she'll still come to the wedding."

Kiba's mother had never been keen on Kiba and Kankuro getting together or getting married. After Kankuro proposed Kiba felt sick a couple days later and when the doctor told Kiba his results Kiba jumped up and down. Later that day when he told Kankuro he was upset to find that Kankuro didn't want children. This led to an argument whether they should keep the child in the end Kiba softened Kankuro's heart just enough to let there child in. Yet when Kiba told his mother and sister a conflict broke out between Kankuro and his mother.

_Flash back…_

_"Guys I'm pregnant." Kibas sister had a huge smile on her face when she hugged him. "Congratulations Kiba and Kankuro!" Kibas mother Tsume looked all but happy. _

" _Kiba please tell me your going to get married first." She narrowed her eyes at Kankuro because he got her little boy pregnant._

" _Mom stop it I'm having the baby first then getting married." He said raising his voice at her._

"_Kiba don't you dare raise your voice at me and I say what goes for my children."_

_Kiba winced as her voice raised and was frightened when she moved closer. Kankuro stood in front of Kiba arms crossed and said. _

" _But he's not a child he's a fully grown man who's going to have my kid and if you want to be in our kids life you need to learn to but out of our decisions." Tsume looked like she was about to kill never had she been spoken to like this. _

" _Why you little!" her teeth blared and she pointed to the door. _

"_Get out!" Kiba's sister was next to speak. " Mom stop it." _

"_Quiet! Get out sand rat! Get out!" _

_Kankuro then walked to the door with Kiba in his hand but Kibas mother had other ideas. " Kiba don't leave with him. You can't turn your back on kin!" Kiba stopped and let go of Kankuro's hand. He turned to his mother taking her in an embrace. Tsume smirked at Kankuro in the embrace Kankuro just remained emotionless. Kiba broke the embrace and looked in his mother's eyes. He then pulled a key out of his pocket giving it to his mother making her eyes go wide. Kiba walked back to Kankuro giving Tsume one last glance. " I'm not going to turn my back on my family mom. But I will live with the one I love. That key is to your house I don't need it anymore. I'm marring Kankuro after the baby is born and I'll be living in his apartment here until the due date. See ya later mom." Kiba and Kankuro left the Inuzuka house and headed to Kankuro's apartment. __**  
**_

_Flash back ends…. __  
_  
They got to there room and Kiba pushed Kankuro on the bed sitting on to of him. Kiba moaned

"God I can't wait! " Kankuro grabbed Kiba and flipped him over.

" Kiba. Were not having sex! Not until the baby is born."

" Dammit Kankuro I'm getting some tonight no matter was you say!" Kiba started to undo Kankuro's pants when he was pushed onto the mattress.

Kankuro then got up and ran out the door into the other room across the hall. With a slam of the door he ran to the other side of the room banging something hard on his foot. He jumped up and down shrieking "Ow" but something he heard made him stop.

The cries of a baby but not just any baby his nephew Kyo. Kankuro started walking over to were he saw the crib tumbled over. He realized he must have stubbed his toe on the crib and knocked it over… With the baby inside!

Kankuro ran over to the crib to see Kyo on the floor between two pillows, which must have, broke his fall. Kankuro picked Kyo up and examined him. His red hair was messy from sleeping his face was tear stained from being frightened as he cried in his uncle's arms. Kankuro looked over to see another divan it must be Nyu's and that she was sleeping with Akumaru because of fur. She must have gone to the bathroom because she wasn't there. Kankuro then noticed Kyo's teddy bear and thought that it would calm him down. But once Kyo saw his uncle reach for the bear he screamed really loud. Next thing Kankuro knew was that he was being pressed against the wall by sand and having the baby being dragged away by sand.

" Gaara it's me!" yelled Kankuro seeing Gaara, Neji, Nyu and Kiba at the door. The baby giggled while being dragged into Gaara's arms. He released the sand that held Kankuro and looked around the room.

"What happened?"

"Well I was running away from Kiba and I went into this room and knocked the crib…sorry Kyo." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you running away from Kiba?" he said suspiciously while making the sand clean up the room.

Kankuro dusted sand off himself " he wanted to…" he then noticed Nyu standing they're looking at him with question. " uh…well he wanted to make a baby."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he said that.

" Uncle Kiba why would you want to make a baby when you've already made one?" asked Nyu looking up at Kiba with a confused look. Kiba looked like he was going to piss his pants.

" Now its not time for questions its time for bed." Said Neji taking Nyu's hand and walking her to her bed.

"Papa Neji what do you do to make a baby?" she asked getting in her bed. Gaara turned to Kankuro and Kiba looking pissed off.

"You to better go to your room and stay in there with no noise or else!" Kiba and Kankuro ran into the bedroom and locked the door.

Kiba yawned and got into the king-sized bed waiting for his fiancé to join him. When Kankuro did Kiba cuddled in his chest touching the soft skin. They laid in silence for a while until Kiba spoke up.

"Chi.." he said looking up at Kankuro's face.

" What about chi Kankuro?" Kankuro looked down at Kiba.

" What about chi?"

" For a name for the baby."

" Its alright I guess." He shrugged yet then thought. " But what about if the baby's a boy?"

"You choose" said Kiba yawning.

"How about the name if the baby's a boy is botan?"

Kiba thought for a moment then nodded with a smile.

" Botan sounds good."

Then they fell asleep.

In Gaara's room…Neji and Gaara were exhausted traveling all day with the kids then fighting with the Hyuga's and trying to ignore Nyu's questions on how to make a baby. Now here they were lying in bed tired trying to sleep. Neji pulled Gaara into his arms and whispered. " Why we have kids again?" Gaara chuckled and replied. " Because we wanted to be together and have a family." Neji smiled and said. " Now never forget that Gaara. Never forget that." Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep in his husband's arms. Soon after so did Neji.

* * *

next one is naruto and his family! 


End file.
